mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aus den Schatten
Aus den Schatten ist die vierundzwanzigste Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 13. Der Mysteriöse Shadow Lock stiehlt und löscht Equestrias wichtigste Geschichtsaufzeichnungen. Inhalt Teil 1 Twilight und Spike kommen von einem Kinobesuch mit den Freunden Heim und finden die Schlosstore Sperrangelweit offen vor. Spike versichert das Tor nicht offen gelassen zu haben und da Starlight gerade in Canterlot ist kann sie es auch nicht gewesen sein. Als die beiden dem nach gehen führen Geräusche sie in die Bibliothek wo ein verhülltes Einhorn alle Bücher durchwühlt. Doch ehe sie den Eindringling stellen können, setzt er sie mit einer Bücherlawine fest und entkommt mit drei Büchern. Kurz darauf hat Twilight ihre Freundinnen im Schloss versammelt. Zum einem um sie zu informieren zum anderen ist sie etwas verstört das jemand einfach in ihr Heim eindringt und braucht jetzt beistand. Im Hufumdrehen ist die Bibliothek wieder aufgeräumt. Da merkt Fluttershy das mit Twilight was nicht Stimmt. Sie beschäftigen die Bücher mit denen der Eindringling entkommen ist. Den es waren keine Zauber- sondern Geschichtsbücher. Darin sehen die Anderen keine Gefahr und wollen sich wieder der Pyjama-Party widmen. Pinkie Pie hat eine große Party vorbereitet und als große Überraschung gibt es noch eine Wonderbolts-Derby Party, Pinkie ist hinter das Geheimnis gekommen das niemand eine Überraschungsparty während einer anderen Party vermutet. Da wacht Pinkie auf. Beim Frühstück erzählt Twilight das sie in der Nacht ständig aufgewacht ist. Sie musste ständig an dieses Einhorn und die gestohlenen Bücher denken. Es mögen ja keine Zaubersprüche Drin stehen aber sie sind voller Schilderungen über bösartige Kreaturen. Vielleicht ist das Wissen über diese ja nur der erste Schritt. Twilight will ja keine Panik verbreiten aber ihr macht sorge was sie nicht wissen. Wer ist dieses Einhorn und was steht so wichtiges in den Büchern? Rarity stimmt zu dass das berechtigte Fragen sind. Denn wen dieses mysteriöse Einhorn bereit war bei der Prinzessin der Freundschaft einzubrechen und ihre Sachen zu stehlen, wer weiß, was es sonst noch anstellt? Wenig später hat Twilight einen Ortungszauber entwickelt der den Standort der Bücher als kleine Flamme auf einer Karte anzeigt. Dieser führt die Freunde in ein entferntes Dorf. Plötzlich verlöscht sie Flamme. Was für Twilight keinen Sinn macht. Diese Einhorn kann nicht einfach verschwunden sein. Es hat sich ja auch nicht einfach ins Schloss rein und raus teleportiert. Da wittert Spike etwas, Bücher. Nach all der Zeit mit Twilight erkennt er den Geruch überall. In einer Gasse finden die Freunde die gestohlenen Bücher auf von denen gerade ein Zauber verfliegt. Zu Twilights entsetzen sind die Seiten leer. Der Zauber hat sie offenbar gelöscht. Applejack schlussfolgert das der Dieb wohl noch in der Nähe ist. Rainbow Dash schlägt vor das sie sich Aufteilen und alle möglichen Verstecke absuchen sollten bevor er verschwindet. Applejack und Fluttershy gehen in den Saloon, doch wollen die Ponys erst auf ihre Fragen antworten wen eine der Beiden einen von ihnen im Hufdrücken schlägt. Applejack stellt sich der Herausforderung und bekommt als Gegner Buffy den Büffel. Twilight und Rarity versuchen es im örtlichen Magieladen. Wo sie die Inhaberin Claudron Bubbles auf ein Schild hinweist auf dem steht das nur zahlenden Kunden Fragen beantwortet werden. Rainbow und Pinkie sehen sich in einem Süßwarenladen um. Pinkie will zur Sicherheit alle Bonbonkisten leer essen. In dem Moment bietet ihnen die Besitzerin einen Pralinenkostprobe an. Im Saloon müht sich Applejack an Buffy ab, doch da ein Büffel weit mehr Muskelmasse hat als ein Pony hält er ihr locker stand. Um die Sache zu beschleunigen schlägt Kurzerhand Fluttershy einen der Anwesenden im Hufdrücken, der von ihr viel zu verzückt ist um ernst zu machen. Im Magie Laden hat Twilight Bubbles einen großen teil ihres Sortimentes abgenommen. Dafür erfährt sie das Vorhin ein Einhorn auf das die Beschreibung passt, Bubbles Hinterzimmer benutzt hat um einen seltsamen Zauber durchzuführen. Für Details zum Zauber muss Twilight aber noch Feder und Tusche nehmen. Im Süßwarenladen, den Pinkie im Zuckerrausch leerzuessen droht, erfahren sie und Dash dass das gesuchte Einhorn Vorhin in den Ort kam und lauter Fragen stellte. Es sagte das sein Name Shadow Lock sei. Bubbles erzählt Twilight und Rarity das Shadows Zauber den Inhalt eines Buches oder Schriftstückes löschen kann und jeder der es Gelesen hat würde diesen vergessen. Fluttershy und Applejack erzählt ein Saloongast das Shadow Lock sich seinen Büchereiausweis liehen wollte. Vielleicht ist er schon die Ganze Zeit da. Schnell stürmen die Freundinnen raus und stoßen zur Gruppe die sich zur Bibliothek auf macht. Dort finden sie Shadow Lock der sich gerade ein paar Bücher leihen will. Dieser beschwört sofort einige Kreaturen aus den Büchern um gegen die Mane 6 zu kämpfen. Teil 2 Shadow Lock hat einen Pony-Zyklopen, Frankenschweins Kreatur und ein Tentakel Monstrum des Wahnsinns aus den Büchern der Bibliothek gezaubert. Fluttershy und Rarity versuchen vernünftig mit dem Zyklopen zu reden. Spike und Applejack halten Frankenschweins Monster in Schach. Rainbow und Pinke stehen dem Tentakel Monster gegen über. Zwar hat Rainbow die Geschichten von Lachkraft, wo das Vieh herkommt, nie gelesen, aber zufällig weiß sie das alle die mit dessen Kreaturen in Berührung kommen wahnsinnig werden. Darauf will Pinkie dem Monster mal zeigen was wahnsinnig ist und knuddelt mit einem Tentakel. Twilight stellt Shadow Lock, dieser löscht einige Bücher und behaupte das es zu ihrem allen Besten ist. Er erzählt das es etwas in Equestrias Geschichte gibt das zu gefährlich ist um es auch nur zu erwähnen. Eine Dunkelheit, die in diese Welt zurückkehren würde wen sie könnte. Shadow Lock sieht es als seine Pflicht jede Aufzeichnung und Erinnerung daran Auslöschen. Um seine Flucht zu sichern Zaubert Shadow Marspferdchen aus einem Buch und hetzt sie auf Twilight. Wie geplant müssen die Freundinnen sich erst mit den entfesselten Monstern rum schlagen. Leider lassen sich die Bücher aus denen sie kamen nicht einfach zumschen. Twilight begreift das es daran liegt das Shadow sie verzaubert hat damit sie in ihrer Welt Realität werden. Darauf probiert sie beim Buch der Marspferdchen einen Schnelllesezauber aus mit dem sie bis zum Ende vorblättert. Es funktioniert und die Pferdchen bekommen explosiven Schnupfen der sie erledigt. Schnell blättert Twilight auch bei den anderen Büchern vor, so landet Frankenschweins Monster in einem Eisblock und das Monster des Wahnsinns versinkt in den tiefen der Erde, genau wie es ihre Geschichten vorsehen. Rarity bedauert das Shadow Lock ihnen entkommen ist. Doch das ist für Twilight nicht ganz so tragisch. Denn sie wissen ja jetzt was er vorhat und so weiß sie genau welche Orte sie beschützen müssen. Da macht die Bibliothekarin darauf aufmerksam das man den Pony-Zyklopen übersehen hat. Dieser bietet allerdings an beim Aufräumen zu helfen, wen man ihn nicht verbannt. Etwas später haben sich Die Freunde aufgeteilt. Fluttershy und Applejack sind in der Grundschule von Ponyville um auf die Geschichtsbücher aufzupassen. Um die Kinder nicht zu verängstigen erklärt Applejack ihnen wie man Apfelkuchen backt. Plötzlich taucht mitten in der Klasse die Mähnen-Irre aus einem Power-Ponys Comic auf. In dem Trubel gelingt es Shadow Lock die Schulbücher zu löschen und zu entkommen. Rarity und Pinke sind bei einer großen Tageszeitung um deren Archiv zu beschützen. Angesichts des Geschäftigen Betriebes wird Rarity klar was für eine unheimliche menge Arbeit es ist jeden Tag eine Zeitung raus zubringen. Nachrichten, Wetter, Comicstrips, Sie liest ja immer nur die Mode Artikel. Plötzlich tauchen mitten im Büro die Verbrecher aus den Zeitungsartikel auf. In dem Trubel gelingt es Shadow Lock die Artikel zu löschen auf die er es abgesehen hatte. Twilight hat sich und Rainbow für das koloniale Wiehersburg eingeteilt. Ein Freilichtmuseum in dem die Angestellten den Besuchen vorspielen und erklären wie es in Equestria der Kolonialzeit zu ging. Zum Beispiel musste man vor der Erfindung von Kühlzaubern Essen in Fässern einlegen um es haltbar zu machen. Twilight und Rainbow verbringen den Ganzen Tag in der Anlage ohne das Shadow Lock sich blicken lässt. Woraus Twilight schließt das diese Epoche nicht zu seinem Ziel gehört. In weißer Voraussicht hat Twilight Spike an einem Notfallplan arbeiten lassen. Dieser hat dafür gesorgt das es so aussieht als wen im Canterlotmuseum einen Ausstellung über die Geschichte Equestrias stattfindet. Twilight vermutet das Shadow Lock dem nicht widerstehen kann. Tatsächlich beobachtet er aus einem Gebüsch wie die Freunde ins Museum gehen. Drinnen führt die Direktorin, welche Twilight volle Unterstüzung zusichert, die Freunde in einen Saal dessen Ausstellungsstücke alle möglichen Epochen der Geschichte abdecken. Des weitern hat sie alle historischen Schriften ins Archiv bringen lassen. Beim Anblick von prähistorischen Ponys weiß Rarity nicht was sie mehr beunruhigt, das diese in einer dreckigen Höhle hausen oder deren Kleidung aus Schwammpilz und Schlamm. Angesichts von Rittern die gegen Drachen kämpfen ist Spike auch froh das manches nur noch Geschichte ist. Plötzlich taucht eine Mumie auf, die sich aber schnell als Pinkie entpuppt die sich einen Scherz erlaubt hat. Als alle sich schlafen gelegt haben schleicht sich Shadow Lock ins Museum. Er wirkt noch einen Zauber auf die Ausstellung ehe er sich ins Archiv begibt wo Twilight ihn schon erwartet. Aber sie will nicht gegen ihn kämpfen sondern einen Waffenstillstand anbieten. Shadow möchte wissen warum er ihr Glauben sollte. Twilight entgegnet das sie ihm geglaubt hat das er helfen wolle und niemanden verletzen. Falls er doch Ärger braucht sie nur nach ihren Freunden neben an zu rufen. Was Twilight nicht ahnt ist das Shadow ihre Freunde weggezaubert hat. Rarity und Rainbow sind in einer Schatzkammer, Applejack und Pinkie stehen Höhlenponys gegenüber, während Spike und Fluttershy von Rittern umzingelt werden. Teil 3 Shadow Lock wirft Twilight vor das wen ihr wirklich etwas an Equestria liegen würde, ließe sie ihn seine Mission beenden. Dem hält Twilight gegen das Equestria mehr ist als nur seine Ponys. Es ist ihre Geschichte, alle die Lehren und Beziehungen. Shadow mag glauben das er sie alle beschützt, doch er löscht die Vergangenheit und Erinnerungen die Equestria aus machen. Twilight bietet Shadow an ihm gegen die große Dunkelheit zu helfen, bürden sind leichter wen man sie nicht alleine trägt. Shadow begreift das Twilight ihm immer wieder dazwischen funken wird wenn er ihr nicht alles erzählt, also will er es tun. Wohl wissend das ihre Freunde gerade beschäftigt sind. Zur selben Zeit begreifen Applejack und Pinkie bei den Höhlenponys das Shadow die nicht aus irgendwelchen Schriften Raus sonder sie beide rein gezaubert hat. In der Schatzkammer stellt Rarity fest das alles genau so ist wie die antiken Pyramiden auf den Erklärungstafel des Museums beschrieben werden. Fluttershy und Spike versuchen den Rittern zu entkommen müssen jedoch feststellen das es keinen Ausgang gibt. Zu allem Überfluss gesellt sich auch noch ein großer Drache dazu der sie alle abfackeln will. In der Schatzkammer vermutet Rainbow das ihre jetzige Lage so ähnlich ist wie damals als es sie in den Power-Ponys-Comic zog. (Siehe: Power-Ponys). Plötzlich springt einen Mumie aus den Schätzen. Die Freunde versuchen zu fliehen, nur gibt es keinen Ausgang. Doch kampflos gibt sich Rainbow nicht geschlagen. Im Archiv erzählt Shadow Lock das er auf der Burg seiner Eltern lebt die sich in Sommnambula zur ruhe gesetzt haben. Letztes Jahr hat ihn der Frühjahrsputz auf den Dachboden geführt. Dort entdeckte er ein fürchterliches Geheimnis. Shadow Lock stammt von einem Monster ab das beinahe Equestria zerstört hätte und er ist der letzte aus dessen Stammbaum. Nach dem Shadow las wie die Dunkelheit seinem Ahnen verdorben hatte lebte er in ständiger Angst es würde ihm genau so gehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt merkte Shadow das die Geschichte seines Ahnen immer und immer wieder auftauchte, egal welches Buch er las. Geschichtsbücher, Magiebücher selbst fiktive Geschichten. Alle erwähnen die Erinnerung an die Bosheit dieses Ahnen. Shadow hatte Angst und das Gefühl das jenes Unheil auch ihn Heimsuchen würde. Er konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, also tat er das einzige was ihm in den Sinn kam. Shadow studierte die Magie der Worte bis er lernte wie man vergisst. Er machte es sich zur Aufgabe jede Erwähnung dieses Bösen in Equestria aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. So würde seine Dunkelheit hoffentlich für immer verschwinden und vergessen werden. Auf Twilights Frage wie viele Bücher er schon gelöscht hat, entgegnet Shadow das er es nicht Weiß. Er hat den Namen seines Ahnen immer dabei um nicht von seiner Mission abzuweichen. Aber da sein Zauber sowohl die Schrift als auch die Erinnerung daran löscht gibt es Auch in seinem Gedächtnis Lücken. Shadow weis nur das sein Werk nicht noch nicht voll endet ist. Während er so erzählt steckt Shadow heimlich eine Schriftrolle ein. Unterdessen wickelt Rainbow die Mumie im Hufumdrehen aus. Überrascht stellen sie und Rarity fest das es keine andere ist als die antike Königen Kleopatrab. Die ungehalten über den Angriff ihre Schakalwachen auf die Beiden hetzt. Zur selben Zeit versucht Pinkie sich mit den Höhlenpony zu verständigen, aber sie scheint sich im Ton zu vergreifen und die Ponys werden wütend. Schnell versucht Applejack Pinkie und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Inzwischen ist ihr klar geworden das ihre zusammentreffen mit den Höhlenponys nur bedeuten kann das Shadow Lock sie mit einem Überraschungsangriff erwischt haben muss und Twilight ihre Hilfe braucht. Jedoch führt der Weg aus der Höhle, wieder in die Höhle. Wo sich die Bewohner wieder beruhigt haben. Da sie hier wohl festsitzen möchte Pinkie das beste daraus machen und einen Spielabend veranstalten. In der Ritterburg hat der Drache mit seinem Feuer die Ritter in die Enge getrieben. Da stellt Fluttershy ihn zur Rede warum er den diese Ponys so quält. Der Drache entgegnet das es eben Ritter sind die versuchen Drachen zu töten. Doch auf Fluttershys Nachfrage warum das so ist weiß der Drache keine Antwort, lediglich das Drachen und Ponys schon seit Jahrhunderten im Krieg sind. Klingt für Fluttershy eher nach Geschichte als einem Grund jetzt noch gemein zu sein. Dieses Argument stürzt den Drachen in eine Krise. Da meldet sich Spike zu Worte, der es zwar gut findet das Fluttershy die Parteien zusammenbringt, allerdings würde er lieber nach einem Ausweg suchen. Woran Fluttershy schon arbeitet. In der Schatzkammer entschuldigen sich Rarity und Rainbow bei Kleopatrab und erklären das sie sie für ein Monster gehalten haben, was zur Frage führt warum sie den einbandagiert war. Das weiß Kleopatrab allerdings nicht, aber Rarity: die Verbände wurden mit kostbaren Ölen behandelt die Ponyfell jung und geschmeidig halten. Womit Kleopatrab praktisch die Kosmetikbehandlung erfunden hat. Rarity ist ein Riesenfan. Kleopatrab ist ein wenig irritiert warum sie das nicht gewusst hat. Was Rarity nun Klar wird. Das mit den Öl-Verbänden stand nicht auf der Erklärungstafel. Was bedeutet das sie nicht wirklich in der Vergangenheit sind sondern nur in einer beschränkten Nachbildung davon. Shadow Locks Magie beschränkt sich auf die Wenigen Paragrafen des Ausstellungstextes. Rainbow begreift das wen die Nachbildung so beschränkt ist, können sie entkommen wen sie aus dem Lauf der Dinge Ausbrechen. Kurzum zaubert Rarity Kleopatrabs Verbände zu modernen Kleider die es in der Antike nicht gab. Wie vermutet bricht die Abweichung den Bann und die Freunde kehren in ihre Welt zurück. In der Ritterburg ist es Fluttershy gelungen den Drachen und die Ritter zu versöhnen. Die Abweichung bricht den Bann und die Freunde kehren in ihre Welt zurück. Im Museum treffen sie auf die anderen inklusive Applejack und Pinkie, deren Spieleabend bei den Höhlenponys Abweichung genug war um den Bann zu brechen. Was eher zufällig geschah, Pinkie wollte einfach nur Bilderraten spielen. Da merken die Freunde das Twilight nicht da ist. Im Archiv versteht Twilight das Shadow Locke sie alle schützen will, doch die Geschichte auszulöschen ist nicht der Richtige weg. Shadow hat Angst das über dieses Böse zu Lesen irgendwen anstiften könnte es zurück zu hohlen. Twilight erklärt das es immer Gefahr geben wird und bestimmt irgendwann ein machthungriges Pony auftaucht. Aber genau deshalb muss man aus der Vergangenheit lernen. Twilight liebt Geschichte weil man sehen kann, wie die Dinge früher gelaufen sind. Das hilft dabei die gleichen Probleme und Hürden jetzt zu erkennen, bevor man die Gleichen Fehler macht. Oder es erinnert daran das man nicht alleine ist wenn ein Problem tatsächlich wiederkehrt und man erfährt wie frühere Ponys gewisse Situationen gehandhabt haben. Shadow Locks böser Ahne ist das perfekte Beispiel. Schliesslich herrscht er heute nicht über Equestria. Twilight möchte wissen wie er gestoppt wurde. Doch daran kann Shadow sich nicht erinnern. Er hatte solche Angst davor mehr zu wissen das er beinahe alles vergessen hat. Shadow vermutet das es einen weg gibt, das ganze gefahrlos aufzuhalten aber er kennt ihn nicht. Twilight kann ihn wieder beruhigen, aber das ist genau das was sie befürchtet hat. Die Vergangenheit ist nicht nur gut oder schlecht und einen Teil davon zu löschen, weil man nicht darüber nachdenken will, kann leicht dazu führen, etwas zu verlieren, das man nie hätte vergessen sollte. In diesem Moment entdeckt Twilight die Schriftrolle die Shadow Lock heimlich an sich nahm. Ehe er es erklären kann kommen die anderen rein und sind nicht gut auf Shadow zu sprechen. Er gesteht Twilight das er ihre Freunde gewissermaßen in der Geschichte eingesperrt hat. Deswegen braucht sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen wie Spike erklärt, den sie konnten ruckzuck entkommen. Als ihnen alle klar wurde das sie in einer Art Zeitschleife gefangen sind, mussten sie einfach nur was machen das von der Vergangenheit abweicht. Shadow zeigt sich beeindruckt, den das wäre ihm nie eingefallen. Twilight meint das er jetzt vielleicht etwas von ihren Freunden lernen kann: Man muss die Vergangenheit verstehen um aus ihr ausbrechen zu können. Shadow Lock gibt ihr Recht und entschuldigt sich bei den Freunden. Er hat sich derart von der Angst vor der Dunkelheit übermannen lassen das er nicht realisiert hat welchen Schaden er angerichtet hat. Die Freunde vergeben ihm, den alle bekommen manchmal so große Angst dass der Verstand aussetzt. Shadow meint das sollte diese Dunkelheit zurückkehren kann er lernen, nicht die selben Fehler wie sein Vorfahre zu machen. Er will seine Reise fortsetzten und versuchen herauszufinden, was ein Pony wie ihn in ein Monster verwandelt hat. Damit er es aufhalten kann. Mit Geschichte löschen ist jetzt Schluss. Shadow hat begriffen das jeder in der Lage sein sollte aus der Vergangenheit zu lernen. Sowohl der guten als auch der schlechten. Selbst Twilight wird dieses Wissen vielleicht eines Tages gebrauchen. Mit diesen Worten gibt Shadow Twilight die Schriftrolle, die er stahl. Den wen irgendwer raus finden kann wie man sich dem Bösen was es auch ist stellen kann, dann sind es die Mane 6. Glücklich das alles überstanden ist machen sich die Freunde bei Tagesanbruch auf den Heimweg. Da fällt Twilight auf das Shadow ihr nie gesagt hat mit welchem Bösewicht er verwandt ist. Rainbow meint das sie sich darüber keinen Kopf zu machen braucht. Shadow sagte das der Unhold seit über tausend Jahren verschwunden ist. Die Chance das sie sich dämnächst um ihn gedanken machen müssen sind also gering. Zur selben Zeit hat in Ponyville ein Antiquitätenhändler ein kleines Missgeschick. Durch das er findet ein paar sachen seienr Ware los werden zu müssen sonst wird eines Tages etwas davon jemanden verletzte. Bei dem Unfall kam das verschollene Notizbuch von Starswirl dem Bärtigen zum Vorschein und öffnete sich an einer Stelle über das Pony der Schatten. Anspielungen Anmerkung: Alle Seitenangaben beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. *Seite 1 Panel 1: Die Mane 6 kommen aus dem Film Frankenschweins Blaukraut. Einen Anspielung auf den Film Frankensteins Braut von 1935. Twilight hat sogar eine aufgeplusterte Frisur wie die Braut, weil Spike sich in ihrer Mähne versteckt hat. *Seite 21 Panel: Shadow Lock zaubert Figuren aus den Werken berühmter Autoren. Ein Pony-Zyklop aus Ponyssey von Homähr. Basiert auf dem Zyklopen aus der Odyssey von Homer. Frankenschweins Kreatur aus Frankenschwein von Mähry Kelly. Basiert auf Frankensteins Kreatur aus Frankenstein von Merry Shelly. Ein Kreatur des Wahnsinns aus einem Buch von H. Pony Lachkraft. Basiert auf einem Monstrum des Wahnsinns aus dem Schaffen von H. P. Lovecraft. *Seite 24/26 Panel 4/5: Shadow Lock zaubert Marspferdchen aus dem Buch Marsh Attacks hervor. Die durch explosiven Schnupfen besiegt werden. Eine Parodie auf den Film Mars Attacks von 1996. *Seite 30 Panel 4: In der Zeitung ist der Comic Ponybert von Trott Adems, Die Ponyversion von Scott Adams Dilbert. *Seite 50 Panel 1: Pinkies Text „Er Zwo, De Zwo“, ist die Lautmalerei der Kennnummer des Droiden R2-D2 aus Star Wars. *Seite 50 Panel 5: Pinkies Sonnenbrille und Text „Das Muss ein Fehler in der Matrix sein.“, sind Anspielungen auf den Film Matrix von 1999. Trivia *Die Geschichte hat eigentlich keinen offiziellen deutschen Titel. Der hier verwendete ist eine provisorische Übersetzung und wird aus Verwaltungsgründen benutzt. *Die Geschichte spielt Zeitlich kurz vor Ein Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit Navboxen en:From the Shadows Kategorie:Comics